Delirium
ARTYKUŁ JEST DŁUGI ORAZ ZAWALONY SPOILERAMI. ''Delirium ''w serii Land of Brave Warriors to wydarzenie, które zapoczątkowało Erę Dogm. Delirium stworzyło pierwsze potwory. ARTYKUŁ NIE MA NIC WSPÓLNEGO Z REALNYM ŚWIATEM. ODNOSI SIĘ TYLKO DO GRY. Powstanie Delirium O Powstaniu Delirium można dowiedzieć się podczas gry, troszkę jest też napisane w fabule.thumb|322px|Początek Delirium W fabule LOBW Wg. fabuły LOBW Delirium powstało przez trzęsienie ziemi (publiczne przekonanie wywołane propagandą rządzących Equilinem). Z fabuły wiadomo również, że Delirium stworzyło cztery miasta. Po Delirium zaczęto budować Dogmy. Czego dowiadujemy się podczas samej gry Od Asmiel (NPC) "Delirium powstało na skutek wielu czynników, badam dopiero jakich. Pomożesz mi? Dam ci kalarepę." Od Revilset (NPC) "Jednym z czynników, które przyczyniły się do Delirium, jest odnalezienie Zupy Śmierci"thumb|258px|Delirium - punkt kulminacyjny Od Zeruel (BOSS) "Powstałem w Delirium. Przyczynił się do tego Suplerth oraz Tabris, który stracił na mocy" Od Asmiel (NPC) - po zabiciu Zeruela "A więc Delirium powstało na skutek połączenia Tabrisa i Zupy Śmierci? Więc co do wszystkiego ma Meteor Deliny?" Od Merasmus (BOSS) "Wszystko dzięki Mocy Ścięcia" Od Ypsilon (NPC) "Moc Ścięcia i Meteor Deliny razem stworzyły Sepeltium, które wzmocnili Suplerth i Tabris. To chyba ma duży sens. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz iż Suplerth to inna nazwa Zupy Śmierci?" Co można wywnioskować Ze słów NPC oraz fabuły, dowiadujemy się, iż Delirium powstało po odnalezieniu Suplertha, który się ożywił, i z mocą Tabrisa doprowadził do Sepeltium, z którym się połączył, tworząc Zeruela z mocy Tabrisa, oraz kreując cztery Miasta Delirium. Fakt nieistotny: Delirium spowodowało śmierć miliardów istnień. Miasta Delirium Miasta Delirium to miasta, które powstały na skutek uderzenia Środka, czyli Delirium. Samilte thumb|288px|Samilte Samilte to Główne Miasto Delirium, powstało ono w epicentrum zdarzenia. Zbudowane ono jest w większości z materiału deliryjskiego połączonego ze szczątkami Meteoru Deliny. W Samilte mieszka około 90 tysięcy osób. Pod Samilte zbudowane są dwie Dogmy: Dogma Czasu oraz Dogma Rdzy. Psente Psente to Drugie Miasto Delirium, stworzone z zastygłej mocy wyzwolonej podczas samego Delirium. Znajduje się ono dokładnie 333 km na zachód od Samilte. W Psente mieszka ok. 40000 osób, pod tym miastem zbudowana jest Dogma Sepsy. Selphedio Selphedio to Trzecie Miasto Delirium, stworzone z dusz istot, które zostały zabite podczas Delirium. W mieście piekielnie śmierdzi padliną, więc w mieście mieszka zaledwie 9000 ludzi. Miasto znajduje się 466,6 km na południowy wschód od Samilte. Pod Selphedio zbudowana jest Dogma Dusz. Inqusthe Inqusthe to Ostatnie (Czwarte) Miasto Delirium, stworzone z skamieniałej formy Mocy Ścięcia. Jest to drugie pod thumb|219px|Ucieczka Meteoru Delinywzględem ludności miasto Delirium, mające 65000 ludności. Położone jest ono 466,6 km na północny wschód od Samilte. Pod Inqusthe zbudowana jest Dogma Śmierci. Meteor Deliny Meteor Deliny to wielki kamień zbudowany z materiału deliryjskiego, przyczynił się do powstania Delirium, zbudował Samilte. Meteor powstał "w Ciemnym Zadku Kosmosu... hehehe, w środku galaktyki, w czarnej dziurze" - jak to mówi Janek Staszek (NPC) w LoBW. Meteor wyzwolił do kosmosu Moc Ścięcia, dzięki której wydostał się z czarnej dziury. Meteor jest niezależny od czasu, jest szybszy od światła. Omal nie zniszczył Equilinu, gdy uderzył. Wykorzystanie Meteoru Meteoru Deliny nie da się w żaden sposób wykorzystać, gdy nie ma on Mocy Ścięcia. thumb|Dogma Czasu Moc Ścięcia Dzięki tej mocy Meteor Deliny wydostał się z czarnej dziury. Nikt nie zna zasad jej działania, wiadomo tyle, że jest wystarczająco mocna, by rozerwać Wszechświat. Na szczęście, Moc została utracona podczas Delirium. Epicentrum Delirium Z opisu Zeruela (BOSS): "Powstałem z Tabrisa. Widziałem, że niebo zmienia swój kolor na czerń, zaczynają z niego spadać igły czystej energii... potem, na środku nieba pojawił się Meteor Deliny, który po chwili upadł. Podczas upadku niebo zmieniło swój kolor na czerwony, tylko nad miejscem upadku był czarny. Wokół pola uderzenia emitowane było ogromne światło i thumb|Kamień Deliriumczysta Moc Ścięcia, którą później pozyskał Suplerth dla siebie, część zachował, większość jednak utworzyła Inqusthe... ale po co ja to mówię? I czemu ten kot strzela we mnie tymi pociskami, gdy ja mam monolog?!" Kamień Delirium Kamień Delirium to zachowana czysta forma Mocy Ścięcia. Mimo, iż jest jej mało, jest ona wystarczająca by rozerwać pół uniwersum. Kamień ma czerwoną barwę, i jest trzymany w Dogmie Czasu. Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon